


just work your body and let it go

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She looked up from this Barry’s shivering form to stare at her husband across the room. </i>Her<i> Barry, whose bottom lip was bright red from the way he’d been biting it to stay quiet as he watched her fuck his doppleganger.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	just work your body and let it go

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song [ Me Against the Music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clwLKJ294u4) this fic happened because I'm sleep deprived and that episode ruined me.

“Please,” Barry begged, tears slowly streaming down his face. “Iris, please, I want –“

“Hmmm?” Iris asked lazily, as if she was reading a local news article instead of steadily fucking into him. Her strokes were deep but slow, the same pace she’d started at and she could feel him shaking more and more beneath her.

“Harder, please, I need it harder.”

Iris laughed, tightening her grip on his hips as she pushed forward and stopped so her hips were flush with his ass. Holding him still she ground forward, exhaling a soft moan at the feel of the dildo rubbing against her clit. She resumed her pace before responded calmly to his pleas.

“Not yet.”

She looked up from this Barry’s shivering form to stare at her husband across the room. _Her_ Barry, whose bottom lip was bright red from the way he’d been biting it to stay quiet as he watched her fuck his doppleganger. His knuckles were white from how tightly he gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in but the rest of his body was flushed red – Iris couldn’t see the freckles splattering his chest from her place on the bed because of how bright his blush was. He’d been so good for her this entire time, his hard cock straining against his body but remaining untouched.

They made eye contact and his hips bucked slightly, like a reflexive movement he couldn’t control. The three of them had been at this game for almost an hour and Iris felt herself hitting her breaking point.

“Touch me,” she said, finally increasing the speed of her thrusts.

Both Barrys moaned in unison: her husband rushed out of the chair to stand next to the bed while his double dropped his head down in response to the change in tempo. Iris let one hand move from one Barry’s hip to the others’ as her husband kissed her deeply, his hands running frantically up and down her body. One moment he was flicking at her nipples and the next he was grabbing her ass and she felt her thrusts get less controlled as his dick pushed against her hip.

“Wait, fuck,” she groaned, breaking the kiss and sounding just as desperate as the men surrounding her. Iris let go of her husband and leaned down back over his double, quickly stroking Barry’s cock as she thrust rapidly into him.

“God, oh my god, Iris, please –” he whined, body trembling.

“You can come Barry, you’ve been so good for me.”

She kept moving as he came with a cry, stroking him off and slowing her movements inside him until she felt him tense from oversensitivity. Iris pulled out, unfastening the harness and pulling it off before lying next to Barry’s dazed form. Barry – _her Barry_ – followed her movement onto the bed and knelt in between her spread legs, firmly licking up her folds before opening them with his thumbs. The other Barry weakly mouthed at her neck and her husband grinned up at her, simply saying “your turn” before pushing his tongue inside of her.

She grabbed his hair in her fist and moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lemonyandbeatrice on Tumblr and there you'll find me crying, probably.


End file.
